


Hangover

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

"Darling..."

John can't help but smile slightly even as he presses a glass of water into Katie's hands, gently encouraging her to drink it, even as she gagged slightly at the taste, finishing the water all the same. He lets her settle back on the bed, moving away only long enough to bring in an empty bucket, just in case, then heading downstairs to start on breakfast. He is slightly tipsy still but he knows exactly what Katie is feeling and he can cope with tipsy, just not a miserable Katie. His smile is soft when he returns to find her curled on her side, clearly not liking light too much. He turns the lights down a little, nudging her to sit up again, slowly but surely feeding her, noting her tiny miserable noise and moving to kiss her forehead softly. 

"Shhh, relax."

She gives in easily, allowing him to feed her, too tired to argue and clearly battling a hangover. He would have felt guilty but she had, for once, done this to herself. Still, even as he fusses over her, he can feel himself start to sober up, focused as he is on his wife.


End file.
